Reality
by tiff0795
Summary: Based on the song by Kenny Chesney. Takes place during "Across the 2nd Dimension" right after the group is sentenced to their doom. Rated for an alcoholic reference and a name for a female dog that could be taken in a derogatory sense. They're just in there because they are lyrics to the song, but just to be safe.


**A/N: So, I feel like this song was just made for this show. I would make a music video of this song for youtube, but I don't know how to do it. So, I'm doing what I know how to do: make a songfic and put it in story form! If anyone wants to make a video for this song, please do it! Trust me, you have more than enough stuff that will work. Just make sure to send me the link so I can watch it! So, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or Kenny Chesney or the song or anything like that, I'm just putting them together. **

Perry,Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz were all chained together in the dungeon waiting for their doom. They were setting up whatever torture they had in store for them. They were all in handcuffs and sitting however the chain that was connecting all of them would allow.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day where I doomed myself. Well, I guess I kind of do it every day, because I know Perry the platypus will come and foil me and I'll never win," Dr. Doofenshmirtz though out loud.

"Dr. D, I know you and Perry are enemies and all that stuff, but could you please stop referring to him as 'Perry the platypus'? He's just 'Perry'. We're all in this together and there's no need to be so formal. You don't see us calling each other by name and then saying 'the human' do you?" Phineas said.

"Well, I can see your point," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Well, I don't," Candace said, "Why correct him when we're about to be a chew toy to who knows what?"

"If only I was back in my lab. I could have made an –inator to break us out and then we could be free! Like, uh, a metal disintegrate-inator! With you two here, we would be free and undefeatable!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Actually, all you need is a screwdriver and a paper clip," Ferb said, holding the lock around his waist.

"Wise guy, aren't we," Dr. Doofenshmirtz mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, we're never going to get out of here! That's just the way it works, you may as well accept it. This is the reality of it: you can't escape reality," Candace said.

Every one was quiet for a minute. They looked down, staring at their chains. "For me, it's a beach bar," Phineas said softly. Perry looked up at his owner. "Or on a boat underneath the stars." Ferb looked up at his brother. "With my band up on a stage." Candace and Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at the small boy. "For a while, everything's okkay. For some, it's a fast car; moonshine in a Mason jar. Everybody has their way, somehow to escape reality," Phineas said as he looked and everyone looking back at him. "Yeah, sometimes life ain't all that it's cracked up to be," he said, holding up his handcuffs. Everyone gave a small smirk and silent nod. Phineas smiled and put the cuffs back down. "So let's take a chance and live this fantasy, 'cause everybody needs to break free from reality."

Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Yeah, some days, it's a bitch, it's a bummer," he said. Then he perked up. "Wow, I guess I've been in this dimension a little too long. Some of the other-dimension me is rubbing off on me me.

Phineas shook his head. "It's alright, you still have a long way to go," he said.

"Well, thanks, kid," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said "…I think."

"But, any ways, your right," Phineas said. "We need a rock-n-roll show in the summer."

"Didn't you already do that? I've lost track on all of your inventions," Candace said.

"Probably. We loose track, too. That's why we have a book," Phineas said.

"You're right, though. A rock-n-roll show in the summer. Let the music take us away; take our minds to a better place," Doofenshmirtz said, looking around the dungeon.

Phineas nodded and looked around the dungeon. "We feel that sense of freedom."

"Leave our words behind, we don't need them," Ferb said, ruffling Perry's fur.

Phineas nodded. "All we need is a sunny day."

"And an old tailgate," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. Everyone looked at him. "What? You never had fun in an old tailgate. Oh, that's right, you guys are a little young to know about that."

"Not really," Candace said, "but to each their own I guess. Whatever the way, we'll get out of here and we'll escape reality."

"Yeah, sometimes life ain't all that it's cracked up to be," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said with a sigh.

"So let's take a chance and live this fantasy, 'cause everybody needs to break free from reality," Phineas said.

"You know, this kind of sounds like a country song," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"You're right, it kind of does," Candace said. "Everybody raise your hands and voice tonight."

"Set your soul free, let's….take a carpet ride!" Phineas said as he and Ferb exchanged smiles.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at the two boys. "Am I missing something here?" he asked Perry.

"Oh, trust me, you don't want to know," Candace said.

"We'll leave it all behind," Phineas said. "And we'll escape reality."

"Yeah, sometimes life ain't all that it's cracked up to be," Candace said.

"So, let's take a chance and live this fantasy," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"'Cause everybody needs to break free," Phineas said.

Just then, some Normbots came in the dungeon to retrieve the gang. Everyone stood up and the Normbots forced them out onto the platform to be fed to the beast in a cage in front of them.

_From reality_


End file.
